The Greatest Form of Flattery
by Sailor Latias
Summary: Set before "Just like Lizzie", before they graduated the 7th grade. Andie shows up for a tour of the school and hears a rumor all Soon-to-be-Middle-School-Kids just HAVE to know. Andie's POV. How she found out 'bout Lizzie. RR, please! It's good, promise!
1. Default Chapter

_Lizzie the Lesbian..._

Oh, how I wish that rumor was true. Ever since last year, when Lizzie and Kate were doing a food project, and someone overheard Gordo say "Don't worry, we won't call attention to the fact that you two are out together in public," the wrong idea came about... and well, here's the result.

Then the harassment started. Lizzie, along with Miranda and Gordo by her side, told the principal, however; not before suffering nearly a month of abuse - physical and emotional. A few days later, all forms of harassment was gone. Well, almost all. The Gossip-Rumor Mill never stops.

I was in 6th grade at the time, Hillridge Elementary, and we usually go to the middle schools around this time of year, to see what the school would be like and what we'd experience throughout the first year of middle school. It was advised we take notebooks with us to jot down notes, tips and any other helpful hints, (like secrets) to make our first middle school year all the more easier.

I guess the Sevies who were giving us Soon-to-be-Sevies a tour of the school, had all agreed to tell each and every one of us to jot down in our notebooks that Elizabeth Brooke McGuire was a lesbian, and was available in case one of the guys would like to have a little fun with her next year.

They made sure we wrote it down. So we just stood there in the hallway, writing. Everyone but me. The bigger ones that looked like they were supposed to be in the eighth grade shot me nasty looks, so I quickly and quietly wrote down "_I am not a lesbian_," hoping it would pass as what they thought I wrote. Unfortunately, I didn't know they were going to check our books.

When they got to mine, the leader of my group, Kyle Whatever-His-Last-Name-Is, forcefully grabbed my notebook out of my hands. I put no effort in resisting, or getting it back. He was twice my size! In height... and possibly in weight too.

"Listen, little girl," he said, threateningly, "write what we say or we'll get you in trouble. I don't think you want that, and considering you're not even registered in this school's system, you'll be off to a bad start next year."

Without giving me time to defend myself, he took out a red permanent marker and scrawled "_Lizzie's a f-in lezzie_!" in my book. He scribbled something else, then handed my notebook back to me. We continued walking. I took a look at the paper. Underneath my comment about not being a lesbian, he had written:

_"Those who only deny do the crime. We all know what your pleasure is, you dyke. Instead of your name being 'Andie' why not just 'Die'? Oh, and that's a threat."_

Tears filled my eyes. Who knew Sevies could be so mean? I hope I won't turn out like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeps! Twoshot! ^^**

**

* * *

**

We took a lunch break around 12:00. I went to a secluded corner and sat down. Unpacking my lunch, I scanned the area around me. Outside. Green grass, gray sky, unfamiliar faces, and... a blondie's coming over to me...

"Hey!" she smiled cheerfully and sat down next to me.

"Um, hi." I said, feeling awkward.

"I'm Lizzie. Lizzie McGuire." the perky, curly-haired blonde stuck her hand out.

"I'm... I'm..." I stuttered. Butterflies flew around in my stomach, blush tinted my cheeks, and I shook her hand. "Andie. I just got a tour of your school. It's big." Oh crap... here was Lizzie McGuire... the girl everyone's talking badly about... hanging out with me.

"Oh! So you're, a sixth grader." she nodded her head. "How do you like Hillridge Middle School?"

"It's... big." I repeated. People were starting to laugh and point. Lizzie heard them. She got up.

"Will you stop staring at me?!" she yelled. Everyone quickly turned away and got back to their own conversations.

"Why do they do that?" I asked.

She sat back down. "I don't know. Is there something on my face?" I shook my head.

"You're very pretty, Lizzie." I smiled. Why's my heart beating so loudly?

"Thanks," she smiled back, "you're cute too. I like your outfit."

"Nah. My mom picked out my clothes. She says if I do, I'll mismatch them."

"Well, she's got good taste. Maybe you and I could go shopping sometime."

And be mistaken for a date?

"Hey, um... can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything. What do you wanna know?"

I looked around uncomfortably for a while, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Lizzie shifted. "Uh, can I get some advice?"

"Yeah, totally. What's the 411?"

"I have a cousin, Lily, who secretly gets harassed because people think she's a lesbian. Her friend told me about it. Also, the friend, Angie, thinks she's falling for Lily. They've only just met, but Angie seemed to know a lot about her, just by either asking around or hearing things other people gossip about and putting the pieces together. Angie wants me to find out if Lily would go out with her, but I don't know how to do that. I'm kinda suffering from the same problem."

"Hmm."

"So, can you help me?"

Lizzie thought for a moment. "I'd tell her to act on her feelings. If Angie feels that she's in love with Lily, then she should tell her. They should get to know each other better too."

"Hm. That's good advice. I'll try that."

"Wait, you said you had a similar problem?"

"Yeah..." I blushed, "I'm in the same boat as Angie, but now I know what to do."

"Coolie. Hope things work out for you guys!"

"Uh, thanks." I said meekly. Maybe she's not what I thought she was. "Are _you_ a lesbian?"

She looked taken aback by my question. As if I asked her if dog food or cat food tastes better. "No."

My shoulders slumped. Dang. "Oh." 'Those who deny, do the crime!' I thought mockingly.

"Hey, umm... I've gotta go." she motioned to her two friends, who I'll soon know as Miranda and Gordo. "It was nice talking to you, Andie." she flashed me a sweet smile then ran off to join the pair standing across the area.

They gave me a confused look which soon changed into an understanding look after Lizzie started talking to them. Then the trio disappeared inside the building.

I took out my notebook and flipped to the page with red ink. I reread it, tore it out and threw it away, along with my uneaten lunch. I'd lost my appetite.

"Lizzie, just you wait." I said quietly. "When I come to Hillridge Middle, I'll find you again, I swear. Then we can finally be together, my love. Please wait for me. Please."

I closed my notebook... until I saw something written on the next page of the paper I tore out. In her beautiful, small handwriting, were the words:

_"__**I may not be a lesbian, but that doesn't mean I'm not bi**__.  
__Keep on rockin' Andie.  
__See ya next year as a seventh grader._

_P.S. This sounds like a yearbook signing, doesn't it? If you get confused at any time, I'll be there for you. Just come and find me. I'd check the girl's bathroom first."_

Oh, Lizzie... you little sneak.


End file.
